The Son of Neptune Meet Again
by shihoran
Summary: I'm a fan of Greek mythology and I've entered in the Percabeth universe not long ago. I've wrote that when I've finished to read The Son of Neptune book. Although the meeting has been wrote by our author Rick Riordan in the Mark of Athena, I really write this in my mind, so I had to write it in a paper. Hope that you liked it! Pass and read! Percabeth Meet Again!


HELLO!

Here a fan of Percy Jackson. I'm a Spanish girl and it have been so much time that I talk English, so I hope that I had not made so much misspellings...

I'm a fan of Greek mythology and I've entered in the Percabeth universe not long ago. I've been always a fan of Poseidon and the water is really my favorite element. But after reading Percy, I've really seen that Athena maybe is my favourite Goddess. Well… another day someone said me that I maybe was the daughter of Apollo, jajajaja.

I've a problem in my head -yeah, those that doesn't know me have to learn that too-. When I read a book I really enter in the world of them so… in the night I sleep with the characters of the book. That happened to me with Harry Potter, with Detective Conan (Case Closed) and now with Percy Jackson. Although the meeting has been wrote by our author Rick Riordan in the Mark of Athena, I really write this in my mind, so I had to write it in a paper. But I wanted to try something new, so I've write it in English. I made another one-shot of the live in the Tartarus after The Mark of Athena. I'll publish soon!

I hope you were nice to me. Left a review and comment every error that you seen in there!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

**The Son of Neptune. Meet Again.**

- Votes? —asked Reyna, she stood up of her seat.

All of them raised their hands.  
- I'm honoured and everything —Percy decided participate without looking the face of the girl that had been standing to his side, he known that she would be scared for his interruption— but… I've to decline this offer —he looked around all the eyes that they didn't understand, until he stopped to the satisfactory smile of Octavian, the blond guy stood up ready to talk— don't get me wrong, it isn't like I wouldn't help you, but simply… —in the distance they heard a horn sounding— Jason has come back.

Percy looked how the smile of Octavian disappeared with a scared face. He hurried to the exit, running. The rest followed him. They raced to where they could see a big ship that was descending of the sky, with a head of a gold dragon in the prow. The people that were standing there raise their bow and aim to the ship.

- Wait! —Percy yelled over the engine noise.

To his side, they stood Hazel, Frank and Tyson, they known the people that were arriving. All of them didn't move with their bows loaded aiming to the floor, while the ship landed and stopped the engine.

- Don't move —Percy ordered.

Reyna stood at his back in Octavian's side. When the doors of the ship opened, Octavian made a gesture in order to the archers to aim the crew. The archers aimed to the doors while in front of all of them, Jason leaves, followed really close for Piper and Leo. They followed Annabeth and some members of the Hermes cabin that they crew the ship. The archers landed the bow seeing their praetor in front of them. With a slowly step, but safely, Jason approached to them, he was leading a four people group. Percy approached to them too, with slowly steps and he looked them with special attention to those who was going with Annabeth. Tyson, Frank and Hazel were following really near.

Percy raised his hand to Jason. The praetor of the Jupiter camp shook Percy's hand.

- I think you are Jason Grace —the Poseidon's son smiled.

- And you must be Percy Jackson —confirmed Thalia's brother with a smile— they talked to me really good from you.

Percy smiled with satisfaction to Annabeth. Tyson jumped around her.

- I did it, Annabeth! I did it! —he was smiling and jumping around the girl, she stopped looking Percy for look to the Cyclops— I found Percy!

- Yeah, I look that —she smiled— good job, Ty… —her words were blocked for a bear hug of the Cyclops— ok… but take me down you're suffocating me… —she blamed.

Jason, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and the Hermes's guys looked them smiling.

- I cede you the honours —finally Percy said looking at Jason.

- Oh, I thought that you will do it —said the Zeus's son.

- I'm sorry… a teddy bear killer will destroy me —Percy laughed.

- Ah… please… I told Octavian to give up killing teddy bears… poor creatures… —Jason sighed and denied with his head.

Annabeth frowned and Piper and Leo looked each other confused. Percy and Jason finally laughed.

- I just meet you but strangely it seems that we have known before —Jason confirmed.

Percy had suspected that Annabeth blushed at this moment.

- See, but anybody talked me of you —Percy smiled— apart of your colleague that she wants me made praetor before Octavian.

- Ah… that psychopathic of the teddy bears taking my post… how a pity… —Jason moved forward looking at Reyna, she was keeping a relief aspect.

At Reyna's side, Octavian seemed that he would kill another teddy bear.

- Well… I cede you the honours —Percy smiled pointing at the other members of Jupiter camp, they seemed really lost.

- Come on… I really think that you were who talks instead of me —Jason blamed.

- I've another priority —Percy laughed— in addition… I'm Neptune's son… here anyone listen to me.

- Ah… well, that's true —Jason laughed, finally Jason moved to the back of Percy for talk with his camp's friends.

Percy smiled shyly looking how Jason was opening his arms in an effort to calm down the people, while Leo and Piper don't separate of his back. Finally, Percy sighed and approach to Annabeth with a naughty smile. The girl didn't stop smiling and looking him with impatience. He moved a lock of her face and put it to the back of her ear.

- Welcome back with the Greeks —Annabeth smiled in whispers.

- I missed that —he laughed in the same voice tone approaching his lips to her lips.

The Hermes ones started racket while Jason was trying to talk with his colleague. The Thalia's brother shut up and spun around ready for shout, but when he saw the two of them kissing he shut up and smiled. Annabeth was holding in Percy's T-shirt with both hands near his chest. He was keeping a hand at the back of her head and the other hand loosed to the side of his body, giving him a manly air. When they separated, the Hermes's guys puts on their side trying to tease Percy. Someone stirred Percy's hair; another shouted that the camp didn't miss him; another pushed him friendly, for giving him the welcome back. Percy didn't stop smiling. Suddenly, Ella stopped at their side. One of the Hermes's cabin turned back to look the animal, while he was laughing. When he saw the Harpy, the Hermes's guy turned pale.

- Ella wants to meet Percy Jackson's friends —the Harpy laughed— Ella likes meet friends of her friends.

The Hermes's guy made a little shout and drawn his sword of his belt to the animal. The others realized of that and raised their weapons too, to Ella. Percy placed in front of the Harpy with his arms open.

- Stop, doesn't hurt her —he blamed— she's an ally.

- Ella doesn't like Percy Jackson's friends —the Harpy sigh with nervousness— the swords make hurt to Ella.

- Calm, Ella —Hazel smiled caressing the back of the Harpy— they don't hurt you.

- Percy… you're protecting a Harpy… why…?

- That's a long history —Percy laughed looking at Annabeth, she looked the animal with a strange eyes.

- Percy Jackson and his friends saved Ella —the Harpy smiled— Ella made friend of Percy Jackson and protect him. Until Percy Jackson told that Ella doesn't get on the plane and Percy's friend will take Ella to the camp.

- Man… that's really awesome —Leo mentioned hearing the Harpy.

Jason approached to looking them.

- You really have odd friends —praetor smiled.

- Well… she read all the prophecy documents that you have, so we have to say that she is better and more exactly than Octavian —Percy smiled looking at Ella.

- Ella likes reading —the Harpy smiled again.

Annabeth smiled too.

- Yeah… it really looks like you in these aspect —Percy laughed looking Annabeth— she swallow all the books she found.

Annabeth knit his brows.

- I should kill her at the moment that she arrives —the Octavian's voice sigh at Reyna's side.

Arion shows up at his back and kicked, making Octavian fall to the floor.

- Arion don't do this! —Hazel sigh.

The horse neighed.

- Seriously teach education to this horse —Percy blamed.

- Pony! —Tyson shouted running after the horse.

The horse disappeared leaving a track of wind. Tyson sigh feeling sad.

- Next time will be, big kid —Percy laughed.

The hellhound arrives moving in the middle of the Romans that let him pass while they listened to his breath. Mrs. O'Leary climbed the little mountain that was at their side.

- Oh… no… not again —Percy blamed— Mrs. O'Leary come back here, return here…

- Mrs. O'Leary, come back here —Tyson called, following her.

The hellhound smelled at the black altar of Pluto and licked from top to bottom.

- Yes… yes… nice to see you again, too —Nico laughed coming from the back of the altar.

- Nico, brother… —Hazel sped up running the road and hugged him.

- The ambassador of Pluto —Jason muttered.

- Nico is here? —Annabeth asked.

- We have to beg Thanatos that he stops to giving us souls, don't you think the same? —Percy asked with a smile.

- Do you think I was dead? —Nico asked caressing the back of his sister, that she continued hugging him.

- That told us Gea —Frank smiled— she seemed desperate to sink Hazel.

- Oh… how a pity —Nico laughed walking down with his sister— I don't think you will get rid of me so easily.

- Hey, the last time you tried to betray us and then you don't —Percy blamed— and you didn't tell me that we know each other, now… so tell me from each side are you now.

- Of my father side's —he laughed.

* * *

I hope that you liked it! And again... left a review in there! Thank you!

See ya! :)


End file.
